Existing small cross-sections drop cable designs include tight cable constructions where the fibers/ribbons are adjacent to and abut the jacketing material. Such cables have coupling of the fiber to the cable structure while also maintaining the waterblocking attribute of the cable. During connectorization, however, the fiber needs to buckle within the cable or in the connector body to reduce the fiber stress within the connector assembly. Specifically, as the connector is engaged, spring-loaded ferrules containing the fiber's ends make contact, causing the ferrule within the connector housing to move relative to the housing. Tight cable constructions lack room for buckling in the cable during that relative movement, so the connector must have an additional connector cavity section to accommodate longitudinal and lateral fiber movements.